Get Out!
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: Nellie Lovett was all alone until the man she craved for came back, but he's not the man she once knew. After her plan to get noticed fails, she decides she needs to take a different, more obvious approach.


**A little later than expected but here you go! Just a little Sweenett oneshot. I might continue it... But lets see shall we :)**

**Kisses and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nellie Lovett was lonely. No one ever came in her shop, but she waited. Everyday she would work behind the counter, just waiting to hear the bell on the door ring, but it never did. Until one day, a dark haired man walked though the door. She thought she recognised him, but she couldn't be sure, until later when she was telling him about what happened to the last tenants. He lost it, screaming at her to stop. Then she realised. It was him. Benjamin Barker. From that day on, she never felt alone again.

She knew it was mad, but she never stopped feeling the way she did for the beautiful man. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to lie to him about his wife, but she would do anything she could to get him and cutting that blond haired whore out of the picture put her in the spotlight.

It had been a few weeks since he walked though that door before Nellie had her plan in place. She knew that to get him, she would have to give him anything he asked for, so she did and in the meantime, she would let her corset and breasts do the rest. It didn't take her long before she realised it was going to take more effort to get his mind off of the judge than she thought.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when Nellie put her new plan in place. She stood in front of her full length mirror and admired her curves. Her corset was the tightest it could go and her red and black striped socks were pulled up to her knees. She didn't bother putting underwear on because she knew if her plan went well that she wouldn't be needing it. She picked up her black dress up from the bed, stepped into it and began doing up the laces. She could hear Sweeney pacing up and down above her. She shook her head and smiled as she finished the last lace. She moved closer to the mirror and checked her make up and her hair before winking at herself and turning for the door.

Without knocking, she pushed the door to Sweeney's room open where she found him pacing near the window.  
"Get out." His voice was emotionless as he spoke to her.  
Nellie ignored him and walked over to the window, putting her hand high on the frame and leaning against it with her other hand on her hip. Sweeney didn't even look up, he stopped when he got to her and walked back the other way. She watched him pace for a few more minutes before she sighed and walked over to the chair in the centre of the room and sat down. She could already feel the burning desire between her legs. "Love? I was jus' wondering if you could 'elp me with something?" She said seductively. No answer. "Fine. I'll jus' do it meself then shall I?" No answer again. She pulled her skirts up to rest on her thighs and stroked her inner thigh with her right hand, imagining it was his.

Her auburn curls fell over her shoulders as she threw her head back and moaned, grabbing the attention of Sweeney, who she noticed stopped pacing as soon as she let out the low moan. Now knowing she had his attention, she slid two fingers deep into herself, causing her to cry out again. The beautiful woman continued moaning as she moved her fingers inside herself, hitting her g-spot, which only made her cry out more and rock her hips against her fingers.

With Sweeney watching, she stopped and stood up before lifting the fingers she had inside of herself up to her mouth and licking them both clean. She reached behind her back with both hands and started to unlace her dress. As the last lace was undone, she looked up through her eyelashes at the man standing with her in the room who hadn't taken his eyes off her since the first moan. Her heavy dress dropped to the floor revealing her tight corset and knee high socks before she half winked at the dark man and sat back down, this time putting her feet on the edge of the chair and bringing her knees to her chest, exposing herself to the room.

Sweeney watched her closer this time. How she took a deep shaky breath as she slid her fingers into her opening. How her chest would raise and fall as she took every breath. How her moans grew louder as her climax got nearer. "Stop!" He called out startling Nellie, who stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Why are you doing this!" His voice echoed in the near empty room.

Filled with confidence, Nellie took several steps toward the angered man. She stood so they were inches apart and she looked up through her eye lashes at him. "Because I want you." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the mouth. Strong hands held her waist pulling her body closer to his. She would have pulled away from him with a look of confusion, but she was finally getting what she wanted so she just let herself get lost in the kiss.

Suddenly, she was pushed backwards, stumbling and then falling on her backside. Her shock turned to tears as she looked up at the dark eyes that watched her before he broke the eye contact and began pacing again, faster than usual. "You kissed me back..." Her voice was almost inaudible in the empty space. "Sweeney. Please. Why did you kiss me back?" Her eyes followed him as he walked back and forth in front of her. He stopped before her and opened his mouth as if he was about to talk and but closed it and continued to pace up and down.

Nellie wiped her hand over her cheeks and pushed herself up. "Sweeney! Listen to me!" The tiny woman's voice was louder than he had ever heard it. He stopped mid step.  
"I don't know why I kissed you back." He said coldly without looking up from his feet.  
"I know why you did. You-" She was cut off mid sentence.  
"Why, because I love you?!" Sweeney spat the words at her as if she was dirt and more tears began to fill the woman's eyes.

He rolled his eyes as the tears run down her cheeks. "Nellie, don't cry." His voice was still emotionless. With tearstained cheeks, she looked up at him once again. "Y-you called me Nellie." She sniffed. "You never call me that." Her face changed from sadness to anger. "What'd ya want from me? One minute ya want me and then ya couldn't care less! 'ow am I-" Her sentence was cut off again when his hot mouth covered hers. She pressed her tiny hands against his chest. His lips left hers and without moving even an inch away from her lips, he said "I want you, Nellie Lovett." And that was it for Nellie. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, knocking him backwards and her mouth found his again.

He held on to her and took a few steps over to his bed where he placed her down lightly and where she reached up her back and began trying to free herself from the tight corset that hid her torso.  
"Come here. Turn around." She followed his command and turned so her back was facing him. She heard the sound of metal on metal and then she felt the cold sting of silver on her shoulder blade as he dragged his razor over her pale skin, not pressing hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a light red trail behind it. The cold was suddenly gone and then she heard the lace of her corset being cut. The tight garment fell from her body and released her heaving breasts. She turned back to face her lover, discarding the piece of clothing on to the floor near his feet.

Laying on her back with her knees up on the mattress, she exposed herself to him. He lowered himself to the level of the bed and put his hands on her knees, pushing his hands down her inner thighs, separating her legs further. He moved up her body keeping his eyes on hers. He covered her mouth with his. As he pressed his body against her, she felt his arousal brush against her soaked core which made her moan into his mouth. He smiled at the noise he could get her to make. She sat up, pushing him backwards. Her hands found the buttons on his trousers and with shaky hands she finally managed to get them undone and they fell to the floor. She put her hands each side of his buttoned white shirt and ripped it open, revealing his chest. She lightly kissed his bear stomach and lay back again, putting her hands above her head on the bed. Her eyes were dark and begging him to touch her. He obeyed her and once again ran his hands down her thighs. He knelt on the floor beside his bed with his hands now on her outer thighs which we now flat against the bed either side of him.

Strands if jet black hair fell over his face and he leant forward so his lips we inches away from her womanhood. She shivered as his deep breaths blew cool air onto her clit. Without wasting another second, Sweeney lick once up the length of her slit, stopping at her clit and flicking his tongue rhythmically drawing out low moans from the small woman. Sweeney lowered one of his hands from her tiny waist and slid two fingers into her hot core. She let out something that could only be described as a squeal and arched her back as her orgasm began to build faster. Within seconds of Sweeney's fingers entering her, a wave of intense pleasure took over her body. Between the moans she uttered Sweeney's name until her moans turned to screams of pleasure.

She tried to control her breathing for a moment whilst Sweeney kissed along her inner thighs and then up her stomach and chest and his lips found hers. By moving up her body, his arousal was now positioned at her wet opening. "Ready?" He muttered against her lips. "As ready as I'll ever be," the beautiful woman replied. Sweeney slowly guided himself into her, remembering to be gentle as it had been quite awhile for her since she'd had sex. "Come on, Fuck me!" She begged.  
"I don't want to hurt you," replied Sweeney in an oddly caring tone.  
"Jus' do it already! I want ya now!"  
He sighed and pushed into her filling her completely. This was followed by a scream of some pain, but mostly pleasure from the tiny woman. Her hands reached over his back and she pulled up to kiss him gently on the mouth. She moaned as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. A few moments later, there was no pain in her moans. He leant forward and kissed her neck gently which made her tilt her head to the side, giving him better access to the soft skin.

Nellie looked back up to Sweeney and managed somehow to roll him over onto his back. She straddled his thighs now. Sweeney shot her a look of confusion, but didn't attempt to change the position she had moved to. She moved slightly up his body so she could plant kisses on his chest lightly. She raised her hips slightly and reached down between their hot bodies and guided him into her again. As soon as he filled her once more, she sat up and began bouncing. Sweeney's eyes took in the beautiful sight before him; her eyes were shut and lips parted slightly, her loose auburn curls bounced against her shoulders and her chest rose and fell with every deep shaky breath. In fact, beautiful wasn't a good enough word for what Nellie Lovett was.

He could feel her getting close. She began to tighten around him. As she gave a breathless scream, she stopped bouncing for a few seconds, leaving him still fully inside her. Before long, even before she had recovered from her orgasm, she was pushed over on to her back again. Sweeney forced himself hard into her causing her to moan and bring her knees up to her chest. Sweeney put his hands on both of her sock covered legs and began rhythmically thrusting into her. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes were focused on her. Sweeney's grip grew tighter on Nellie's legs and after a few more thrusts, he grunted and released into her.  
"Keep goin'! I'm so close!" Nellie begged, not changing the amount of pleasure shown on her face.  
Sweeney put his hand between them both and pushed two fingers straight into her. She came instantly, arching her back and throwing her head back. She opened her mouth to scream, but let no noise out.

She lay for a few moments as Sweeney pulled his clothes on. After her breathing slowed down finally, she sat up and reached for the man who was examining the torn off buttons and his white shirt. "Sorry, love. I jus' got a bit over excited, 'is all." She stood and tried to take a closer look at the piece of material in his hands, her gaze moved from the shirt to his eyes.  
"Don't worry about it." His voice was emotionless again. He didn't look up to her.  
"Everything alright, dear?" Nellie put her small hands on his chest again.  
"Just get dressed and leave." He turned away from her to the small set of draws near his bed.  
"I said I was sorry 'bout your shirt, Sweeney. I'll sew the butto-"  
"Just get out."  
Nellie knew it wasn't best to argue with him and she also knew it wasn't his ruined shirt that was making him like this. She took several steps over to her dress, which was still laying in a pile on the wooden floorboards, and stepped into it, quickly doing up the laces. After picking up her corset from the floor by the bed, she turned towards the door. The bell rang lightly as she pulled it open. She stood in the door frame and turned to him. "I'll bring your tea up later, love. Okay?" She could feel the tears beginning to fill her eyes. Sweeney grunted and she left him alone, pulling the door closed behind her.

Tears begun falling down her still flushed cheeks as she stood outside his room, looking out over the foggy streets of London.

* * *

**Poor Nellie! Just as she thinks she's got what she's always wanted, it slips away from her. **


End file.
